Sensation Sex Chat !
by Chan Young
Summary: Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai anak polos, lugu, dan anak baik-baik, harus terjebak dalam permainan Luhan. Tapi, tak ada anak polos, lugu, dan baik, di dunia ini yang memohon dengan manja pada namja bernama Loey. Sosok yang bahkan belum genap lima jam ia kenal. Hanya untuk menuntaskan kejantanannya yang menegang. "Bantu aku agar penisku tak tegang lagi." WTF! [CHANBAEK]. BL. Fluff.


**Sensation Sex Chat**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Summary_ :**

Baekhyun yang terkenal sebagai anak polos, lugu, dan anak baik-baik, harus terjebak dalam permainan Luhan. Tapi, tak ada anak polos, lugu, dan baik, di dunia ini yang memohon dengan nada manja pada namja yang bernama Loey. Sosok yang bahkan belum genap lima jam ia kenal, hanya untuk menuntaskan kejantanannya yang menegang.

.

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat bimbang. Wajahnya menunjukkan penuh keraguan, tapi di sisi lain ia begitu penasaran.

Hampir setiap malam, Baekhyun akan mendengar suara sahabatnya –Luhan- yang mendesah hebat dari dalam kamar mandi. Padahal yang Baekhyun lihat, Luhan hanya memegang ponsel tanpa menonton film dewasa yang berisi seorang _namja_ dengan kejantanan yang besar, akan memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke dalam lubang anus milik _namja_ lainnya.

Tapi kenapa wajah Luhan terlihat seperti sangat menikmatinya?

Tentu hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Baekhyun pun membuka aplikasi Line di ponsel pintar miliknya. Matanya langsung mencari _chatroom_ yang diberi judul _Role Play_. Ia langsung membuka _chatroom_ itu lalu menyetujuinya untuk bergabung.

Setelahnya Baekhyun mencek siapa-siapa saja yang bergabung di sana, tapi kedua alisnya bertaut serta kening yang mengkerut. Bingung, karena tak satupun yang ia kenali dari dua belas _ID_ yang tertera. Mereka semua menggunakan nama samaran, termasuk Luhan yang menggunakan _ID_ dengan nama _Dear Lu_.

Baekhyun terkekeh begitu melihat poto profil Luhan. Namja itu menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan bando kelinci berwarna _pink_ di kepala. Wajahnya dibuat menjadi imut dengan bibir merahnya yang sedang mencium jari telunjuk dan jempol yang berbentuk hati.

Baekhyun tersadar saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan pesan baru masuk dari aplikasi Line. Baekhyun pun ingin meng- _close chatroom_ yang sedang ia buka. Tapi terkejut begitu pesan yang masuk malah di _chatroom_ itu sendiri.

Seseorang dengan _ID Loey_ menyapanya.

 **Loey** : _Hai, Bunny. Selamat bergabung :))_

Sapaan yang hangat.

 **Bunny Bee** : _Hai Loey. Terima kasih (read)_

Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya. Setelah lama menunggu Baekhyun tak mendapati balasan lagi dari orang bernama _Loey_ itu. Pikir Baekhyun, apa ia menjawab terlalu kaku? Tapi, tidak.

Ah, merasa tak penting. Baekhyun memilih mandi saja. _Toh_ sebentar lagi langit akan gelap, dan besok ia akan ujian. Lebih baik mempersiapkan diri untuk belajar, batinnya.

.

.

Malam ini lagi-lagi Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan menggenggam ponsel di tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan, lalu menempelkan telinganya di pintu bercat putih itu.

Lagi ia mendengar suara Luhan yang menggeram nikmat. Terdengar seperti tengah mendesah seraya memanggil nama seseorang.

 _Sehun?_

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Berusaha mengingat siapa orang dengan pemilik nama _Sehun_. Lama berpikir membuat Baekhyun hanya memusatkan ingatannya pada seorang _hoobae_ di sekolah mereka. Oh Sehun dari kelas X-3.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Baekhyun lebih penasaran kenapa Luhan terlihat lebih baik dan lebih bahagia setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Apa setelah menggeram dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan bisa membuat seseorang lebih bahagia? Lalu, kenapa Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya selama ini?!

 ** _LOL!_**

.

.

"Hai, Baek. Mau permen?"

Luhan berjalan mendekatinya dengan menyodorkan sebuah permen lolipop rasa kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Lu."

"Aku ingin ke kafe seberang jalan. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan yang saat itu hampir mencapai pintu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh permen.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan membaca buku pelajaran biologi. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak lagi konsentrasi. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Parahnya lagi sesuatu yang berada di balik celananya seperti membengkak.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun panik sekarang. Ia bersumpah jika ia tidak menonton film dewasa dengan _namja_ yang mempunyai kejantanan besar lalu memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang anus milik _namja_ lainnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya Baekhyun ingin pipis?

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Lulu tolong Baekkie. _Jebal_!"

Sungguh Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dulu saat ia tak sengaja menonton film dewasa itu, Luhan bersamanya. Dan Luhan juga membantunya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Tapi, Luhan baru saja pergi. Sesuatu dalam celananya semakin membengkak saja. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis.

Tak banyak yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain menutupi kejantanannya yang membengkak dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Berusaha menahan hasrat yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Eungh... shhh..."

Tapi, hal itu berakibat fatal baginya. Bukannya berkurang, tapi Baekhyun malah menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Akh..."

Baekhyun menutupi dengan menekan kuat kejantanannya. Mencoba menggesekkan tangannya dengan gerakan halus dari luar celana, berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

Sekali lagi, ia salah.

Akhirnya karena tak tahan menunggu kedatangan Luhan, Baekhyun membuka celananya lalu duduk bersandar pada kursi belajar. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponsel yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya kemudian membuka aplikasi Line, mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan.

Sayang, Luhan tak membawa ponsel. Dering ponsel yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan berbunyi nyaring dari ruang tengah.

Sial!

Begitu ingin melempar ponselnya, satu pesan baru masuk. Baekhyun membuka aplikasi Line dan menyerngit herat begitu sosok _Loey_ mengirimnya sebuah _stiker_ sapaan _hallo_. Baekhyun mengabaikan. Ia hanya melihat tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Merasa diabaikan, sosok _Loey_ kembali mengirimnya pesan.

 **Loey** : _Hai, Bunny. Apa aku mengganggu?_

 **Loey** : _Jika iya, maaf? *emot sedih*_

Duh, Baekhyun merasa tak enak pada sosok itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kejantanannya semakin sesak. Dan tubuhnya semakin ingin disentuh.

 **Bunny Bee** : _Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?_

Baekhyun pikir, mungkin minta tolong pada sosok _Loey_ bukanlah masalah. Toh, mereka tidak saling mengenal, bukan? Dan lagi, Baekhyun yakin jika sosok _Loey_ itu tidaklah mengenal dirinya. Jadi, tak perlu merasa malu jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bertemu.

 **Loey** : _Membantu apa?_

 **Bunny Bee** : _Bantu aku agar penisku tak tegang lagi. Bisakah?_

 **Bunny Bee** : _Jebal? Eoh?!_

 **Bunny Bee** : _Aku sudah tak tahan. Sungguh. Penisku sudah sangat menegang. Semakin aku memegangnya semakin aku ingin dipuaskan._

Baekhyun tak mengenal malu saat ini. Keinginannya hanya satu, kejantanannya tak lagi menegang. Terserah sosok _Loey_ akan berpikiran macam-macam padanya. Ingat! Mereka tak saling mengenal.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti balasan _chat_ dari _Loey_. Wajahnya telah memerah padam menahan hasrat yang memuncak. Alih-laih mengurut kejantatannya, Baekhyun malah menggerakkan kedua kakinya asal. Meronta-ronta tak jelas berharap kejantanannya semakin terjepit dan tak menegang lagi.

"Akhhhh... Ouchhh..."

Jeritnya frustasi kala tak sengaja jempolnya menggesek lubang kejantanannya.

Tepat saat itu sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Loey** : _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

 **Bunny Bee** : _Menggenggam penisku sambil meronta-ronta berharap tak menegang lagi._

 **Bunny Bee** : _Kumohon._

 **Bunny Bee** : _Bantu aku, Loey._

 **Loey** : _Dengar!_

 **Loey** : _Pertama pegang kuat penismu. Bayangkan kalau yang memegang penismu adalah aku._

Sesuai perintah. Baekhyun memegang penisnya kuat sambil membayangkan jika itu adalah sosok _Loey_. Tapi entah setan dari mana, Baekhyun membayangkan kalau yang memegang penisnya adalah Chanyeol. Teman sekelas yang telah lama ia sukai. Dan Chanyeol juga merangkap sebagai tetangganya. _Namja_ yang tinggal di sebelah kanan apartemennya dan Luhan.

Persetan!

Baekhyun tak peduli.

 **Loey** : _Gerakkan tanganmu ke atas dan ke bawah, lakukan seperti kau sedang memijat penismu saat menyabuninya ketika kau mandi, Bunny._

Baekhyun melakukannya lagi.

 **Loey** : _Raba tubuhmu hingga ke atas, lalu berhenti tepat di nipelmu, Bunny. Remaslah dadamu kemudian tarik nipelmu dengan sensual dengan bibir bawah yang kau gigit. Dan jangan melepaskan genggamanmu dari penismu._

 **Loey** : _Angkat kedua kakimu, letakkan di atas meja, Bunny. Ambillah sebuah pensil atau spidol lalu masukkan benda panjang itu ke dalam lubang anusmu. Goyangkan benda itu dan nikmatilah rangsangannya._

 **Loey** : _Rebahkan kepalamu di sandaran kursi, urut penismu dengan gerakan cepat. Maka kau akan menikmati surga dunia._

Setelah membaca rentetan panjang _chat_ dari _Loey_ , Baekyun melakukan semuanya tanpa melupakan satu gerakan pun.

Kepalanya ia rebahkan dengan kedua kaki terangkat di pinggir meja. Sebuah benda tengah ia dorong kuat agar masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya. Tangannya semakin lihai ketika mengurut kejantanannya.

Kini Baekhyun tak ubahnya namja penggila _sex_ yang membutuhkan belaian dari seseorang. Surai _blonde_ nya lepek oleh lelehan keringat yang membanjiri hampir seluruh wajahnya. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan sayu kemudian terpejam. Bibirnya terbuka, melontarkan desahan erotis.

Baekhyun merasa jika ia akan pipis. Maka tak tanggung-tanggung tangannya semakin gencar mengurut kejantanannya akibat nafsu yang semakin memuncak. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun menyemburkan lelehan panas miliknya. Membasahi tangan, paha dalam, bahkan meja belajar.

Nafasnya memburu hebat. Tubuhnya melemas dan mengkilat, dan penisnya sudah tak tegang lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membayangkan Chanyeol mengecup lama dengan penuh cinta keningnya.

 **-Sementara itu, di tempat lain-**

Sosok _namja_ tinggi baru saja membanting ponselnya kasar sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi. Ingin menuntaskan hasratnya akibat celana yang menggembung hebat.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Baru pagi tapi _mood_ nya sudah memburuk. Bagaimana tidak. Hari ini ia akan ujian mata pelajar biologi, tapi peduli setan dengan itu karena kepalanya masih terpenuhi oleh erangan erotis dirinya serta bayangan di mana Chanyeol yang mengurut penisnya hingga ia klimaks, tak henti berputar di pikirannya. Seolah bayangan itu tak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Dan tadi pagi ia harus bangun dengan celana yang basah karena mimpi basahnya bersama sosok Chanyeol lagi. Belum lagi Luhan yang meninggalkan dirinya akibat terlambat bangun.

Cukup sudah penderitaan yang dialami Baekhyun.

Tapi, Tuhan tak membiarkan sampai di situ saja.

Di gerbang sekolahnya, tepat lima meter di depannya, sosok yang sejak semalam suntuk memenuhi otaknya, kini tengah menatap lurus padanya. Lengkap dengan senyum tampan –oh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian _namja_ itu.

Baekhyun yang di tatap seintens itu menjadi gugup sendiri. Otaknya kembali memutar rekaman di mana Chanyeol mengurut kejantanannya yang mana membuatnya melambung tinggi. Menyebabnya jantungnya dengan tidak tahu diri bertalu kencang seolah mengejek dirinya.

Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya kembali panas dengan celana yang mulai mengembung kecil. Membuat kegugupannya semakin bertambah. Yang hanya bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah memegang erat tali tas sambil berjalan perlahan. Menuju celah kecil antara tubuh Chanyeol dengan gerbang yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa sempat-sempatnya tersipu malu dengan wajah merah merona akibat ditatap seperti itu.

Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam begitu tau sosok Chanyeol hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya hingga tak menyadari jika sosok Chanyeol telah berpindah tepat di depannya. Alhasil Baekhyun tak sengaja menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat dirinya yang kehilangan keseimbangan hampir jatuh. Tapi, dengan cepat Chanyeol merangkulnya ke dalam pelukan.

Menimbulkan pekikan gemas dari beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka. Melihat bagaimana posesifnya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan memegang tengkuk dan pinggang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang menarik kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol. Dengan wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di atas wajah Baekhyun, seraya tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari situasi dan posisi hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, kembali rona merah menghiasi wajahnya hingga telinga, bibirnya terbuka seakan menggoda.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun terlihat berjuta kali lipat lebih imut dari biasanya. Chanyeol yang merasa gemas melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun tak tahan untuk mencium _namja_ mungil itu.

Tepat di bibir merekahnya.

Hanya mengecup lama tanpa lumatan dan hisapan.

Tindakan tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol lakukan itu semakin memperparah rona di wajah Baekhyun. Pegangannya semakin erat pada kemeja bagian dada Chanyeol. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang menahan nafas saking terkejut mendapat kecupan dari _namja_ yang ia sukai.

Kejadian itu sungguh cepat. Baekhyun telah berdiri kembali. Namun sosok Chanyeol sudah melangkah jauh di depan. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih dalam mode terkejut. Tangannya memegang bibirnya yang terasa basah oleh kecupan singkat Chanyeol, dengan jantung yang seakan memberontak ingin keluar.

Lalu Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan kanannya yang memegang selembar foto. Seketika matanya membola. Tak percaya jika yang berada dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

Dirinya yang mengangkang indah dengan tangan memegang kejantanannya yang ditempeli lelehan sperma seraya wajah yang tersenyum lega.

Tepat di sudut kiri atas foto itu terdapat tulisan **_Loey_** dengan _emoticon kiss._

 ** _What the fuck!_**

Jadi, _Loey_ itu adalah Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Tepat setelah Luhan menutup pintu kamar mereka, senyum licik terkembang di bibirnya. Lalu jemarinya menari mengetik deretan huruf dan mengirimnya pada tetangga mereka.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Target masuk jebakan. Saatnya memulai pertunjukan, Caplang._

Sementara itu di seberang sana, Chanyeol mulai menyalakan laptopnya. Lalu terpampanglah namja mungil nan cantik yang selama ini ternyata menjadi objek fantasinya.

Tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan oleh mata bulat Chanyeol, termasuk menonton bagaimana Baekhyun yang terkenal polos, lugu, dan baik, memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Dan malam itu, tak hanya Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol juga harus bermain solo untuk menjinakkan kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

FF unfaedah.

Bodo amat.

Gue lagi frustasi.

Lagi sensi.

Lagi berisi /eh?!/plak :D/

Special Request from **cb_noona**

 **Follow ig : chanyoungg _ _**

Saranggggggeeekkk


End file.
